This invention relates to a twisting machine of a type which comprises, within a main frame, first and second yarn paths converging toward a yarn gathering point where the yarns are gathered as they are respectively supplied from a first pay-off reel carried on the main frame and a second pay-off reel carried on a spindle journalled in the main frame, a twisted thread path extending from said yarn gathering point to a take-up reel, a so-called flyer journalled in the main frame at the gathering point, and a so-called capstan feed in the thread path from the gathering point to the pick-up reel.
Twisting machines of the kind outlined above are well known and have been widely used for plying together two yarns into a twisted thread at the yarn gathering point, which thread is then wound around a suitable take-up reel as it is being formed at the gathering point.
With currently available twisting machines, the resulting thread lay tends to be more or less uneven, in that it may develop fluctuations in the amount of twist, due to slippage on the spindle, and hence to changes in the spindle-to-capstan speed ratio.